memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
A museum was a type of establishment, found in many cultures, devoted to the educational interpretation and display of objects having historical, scientific and/or artistic value. Notable Starfleet ships were, on occasion, turned into museums. After being looted by the Hur'q, the Sword of Kahless ended up in the central museum of a Gamma Quadrant world. ( ) In 1986, the Cetacean Institute in San Francisco was the only museum on Earth exclusively devoted to whales. ( ) In 2152, the Paraagan mining colony on Paraagan II had a museum. ( ) A.G. Robinson thought an escape pod he had used to eject from NX-Alpha "should make a nice addition to the Starfleet Museum." ( ) In 2268, the Cultural Museum on Ekos accepted humanoid specimens for display. ( ) In 2269, after losing the Slaver weapon, Hikaru Sulu lamented that it would have looked nice in some museum, prompting Spock to opine that it never would have reached the museum, as someone else would undoubtedly have seized it first. ( ) A small number of jevonite artifacts from the burial vaults of the First Hebitian civilization were preserved in museums after they were discovered in the 22nd century. However, by the late 24th century, they had been sold to pay for the Cardassian war effort. ( ) James T. Kirk and Hikaru Sulu both (but independently) once saw a mid-20th century computer demonstrated in a museum. Montgomery Scott claimed to have seen drawings of some of the ships captured in the Delta Triangle in museums. ( ; ) By the 2360s, a starship was housed in the Federation's Fleet Museum. ( ) A fragment of the Stone of Gol was housed in a Vulcan museum, until it was stolen in 2369. ( ) By 2370, had long been a museum ship. ( ) In the same year, Quark's cousin Kono was wanted on Cardassia V for stealing bone carvings from a museum. ( ) Also in 2370, because of the atmospheric dissipation on Boraal II and his inability to save its inhabitants because of the Prime Directive, Nikolai Rozhenko complained that the only way he would be allowed to preserve Boraalan culture was in a museum. ( ) In 2371, a band of Nausicaan raiders broke into the central museum on Remmil VI. ( ) There were multiple natural history museums showcasing the history of life on Earth. ( ) In the late 24th century, the museums on Norcadia Prime were considered amongst the finest in their sector. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Annorax called his weapon ship a "museum of lost histories". ( ) In another alternate timeline, the had been turned into a museum by 2404. ( ) Sometimes to indicate age and rarity of an object, it was said that the object belonged in a museum or that it was a museum piece. Such was the case when a primitive microscope was discovered on Earth Two. ( ) After discovering a Promellian battle cruiser in 2366, Jean-Luc Picard also claimed it belonged in a museum. ( ) Museums *Astral V Annex *Bajoran State Museum *Central Museum of Remmil VI *Cetacean Institute *Fleet Museum *Fort Knox *Griffith Observatory *Hur'q Central Museum *Metropolitan *Movieland Wax Museum *Museum of Kyrian Heritage *Norcadian Museum of Entomology *Royal Museum of Epsilon Hydra VII *Smithsonian Institution *Starfleet Museum *Starfleet Archive Museum furthermore mentioned the Prado.}} Museum ships * * (alternate timeline) , Riker mused about the fate of the , "Perhaps after Starfleet gives her the once-over, it might be donated to a space museum. What else can you do with a legend like the ''Stargazer?''"|When describing the state of the in the early 2400s of an alternate timeline depicted in , that episode's script noted that the ship's "dedication plaque is probably gone... an exhibit in a museum somewhere."}} External link * de:Museum Category:Establishments